Only under this starry sky
by The keeper of lone wolfs
Summary: Elliot has never had it easy every from his parents death and then having to listen to the mews day in and day out. But what happens when Elliot's past catches up with him. How will he take it now that his past is back and here to stay. ExOC ZxM
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. The names used are the English dub names for I confuse my self with the Japanese names.

Author's note: Zoë and Bridget are in the same high school.

Chapter one.

The café was as busy as always. The girls were rushed off of they're feet. With work as well as the rise of a new enemy. This was the last thing they needed. The door opened yet again welcoming the next customer.

"Welcome to café mew mew. Just a table for one?" Kiki greeted.

"Uh… yes." the girl smiled

"Fellow me." Kiki bounced.

She guided the girl over to a free table. In the corner of the café which was diagonal from the kitchen area. Just the spot where they could keep an eye on her. The girl sat down then Kiki sprinted off to the kitchen, to Zoë.

"Zoë more orders for you to take." Kiki smiled

Zoë let out a sigh. She had only recently started high school and already things were getting difficult for her to stay on top.

"There's a girl from your school." Kiki smiled.

She then galloped to the main entrance area. Zoë had a sneak look to see who Kiki was on about to find who she was on about. The girl was a few years older than her and Zoë had seen her around the school. She had long black ringlets with red tips. With grey eyes and always wearing black eyeliner. She was wearing her school blazer, tie, shirt and mini skirt in the school colours which is red and black. Zoë picked up her order notepad. Then turned around to see the girl working on something and to her left Elliot watching her.

Zoë just shrugged her shoulders then went to her table.

"Welcome to café mew mew can I take your order please?" Zoë spoke.

"Can I have a glass of coke and a slice of your sticky toffee cake." she spoke

"Coming right up." Zoë smiled

Then made her way back to the kitchen. Elliot then passed her and went straight to the table that she is sat at. Zoë turned around. All of the Mews took sudden interest. Elliot stood the opposite side of her table while she just glared up into his eyes.

"Yes Elliot." she smiled.

"So how long have you been in Japan?" Elliot asked trying to keep patient.

Whestly then took interest.

"A few years." she smiled.

"Oh…"

"Is there anything else you want to know now Elliot?"

Elliot pulled up a chair and sat down.

"I take that as a yes." she smirked

"You still have your bad attitude I see." Elliot whispered under his breath.

"And what a manly café you have."

"Yes Samantha you haven't changed."

"The name is Sam. Elliot Ryou….."

"If you carry on I may have to ask you to leave."

"Like you would do that Ellie."

"Ellie how original Sam."

She just smirked evilly. This was so typical of her.

"After you've paid I demand you leave." He spoke harshly.

"Why Ellie? Is it because you can't bare to have one of your old crushes here in the same building with you." She smiled.

In frustration he threw the table at the wall.

"Leave and never come back." he spoke.

She picked up her stuff then went to leave.

"Oh and Ellie…"

"OUT!"

"Nice to see you again."

She then left. Elliot stormed up to his bedroom.

The rest of the day none of them talked to each other about personally stuff. Elliot wasn't seen either.

They had all gathered in the kitchen before starting to clean up.

"What an event full day." Kikki smiled.

"I know and I wonder what she had said to wind up Eliot." Zoë spoke

"Eliot has known her a very long time and there was always tension between them." Wesley spoke

"How long?" Kikki asked

"Since he started school so about three or five." he replied

"So why did he act like that towards her then?" Zoë asked

"Well they were the best of friends even after his parents' death. But then he grew feelings for her and well she wasn't interested in stuff like that at the time he told her. I think she was scared to lose they're friendship… well anyway they stayed away from each other for a long time. Then they were given a project to do together and that is when they had this major fight over something which only those two know about…."

"So let me guess this is whole rivalry is all because of they're feelings towards each other." Zoë ranted

While Bridget and Kikki were trying to get her to stop speaking by using hand jesters.

"He's behind me isn't he?" Zoë asked

The girls nodded. While Corina and Renee giggled.

"Hey Ellie." Zoë smiled

He ignored her and walked over to where the glasses were stored. He got one out and filled it with ice cold water.

"You can continue." he spoke harshly.

"Why was you so mean to that girl?" Zoë spoke

"That girl in none of your business." Elliot replied

"She is she is in my school."

"She has a name." Wesley spoke

"Which is?" Kikki asked

"Samantha Wilson." Wesley spoke

"Do you lot have to talk about her." Elliot spoke

"You still have a crush on her don't you?" Zoë pressed

"No." Elliot spoke

With a light tinge of red appearing on his checks.

"Oh my gosh your so crushing on her." Kikki blurted out.

The glass cup smashed into a million pieces all over the floor.

"Elliot calm down. She's just a girl." Wesley spoke.

Meanwhile

"Sam is that you?" A woman called.

"Yes mam." she replied

"Are you hungry?"

"Nah I've eaten already."

She then ran up the stairs to her bedroom where she was safe to let lose her true emotions.

She put her school bag down then slipped out of her clothes and went straight into her en suite shower. It felt heavenly to feel the boiling hot beads hit her skin. It was better than feeling the pain she did for winding up Elliot. A sigh left her lips. Why did things have too fallen apart between them?

"Ahh!" she screamed as the water suddenly went freezing

Her mother had obviously done it on purpose. So she got out and wrapped her towel around her then walked into back into her bedroom. She picked up her pyjamas from the floor then slipped into them.

Put her TV and DVD player on then laid down on her bed to watch it. When she noticed something new in her room a grey cat. She tilted her head to one side in confusion.

"I thought I told mam I didn't want any more cuddly toys." she whispered to her self

She'd got a minute or two into the film when she fell asleep. There was a flash of light then the grey cat transformed from a cat into a human form. He sat down on her desk chair watching her for a while when…

"Elliot…..Elliot stop being stupid." she whispered

He turned to face her to make sure that she was defiantly asleep. Which she was. A sigh left his lips. He then transformed and left.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. Please read and review. Please don't flame.

Chapter two

"Sam….Sam wake up sweetie." a woman spoke

Sam's eyes fluttered open her eyes to see her mother standing by her.

"Come on we're going to spend some quality mother and daughter time." her mum smiled

She let out a grumble. The rolled her eyes. She was about to swallow up her face into the duvet when her mother yanked the duvet from her. She growled.

"Now come on you did promise." her mum continued

Darn she forgot all about that. So in defeat she rolled out of bed and onto her feet. With a few stumbles.

"I'll go do you some breakfast." she smiled pleasingly.

"Great." Sam smiled falsely

Her mum scurried down the stairs to start Sam's breakfast. She let out a sigh of defeat. She brushed her teeth. Then went and sat at her dressing table. She picked up her brush that Elliot had given her many years ago. Then started to brush her onyx and scarlet ringlets. She loved her natural curls. They were her favourite girly thing in the world. For she had hair that a lot of girls would die for.

She then put on her eyeliner and got dressed into clothes that both her and her mother approved of. This was a crimson red turtle neck top with black denim jeans that had fake diamonds around the pockets and she pot in her drop down stars earrings.

Later that day.

She had must have walked to a few hundred clothes shops. Her mother had bought her loads of new clothes and accessories. Luckily not running into any one from her school.

"You must be hungry by now sweetie. Why don't we go to that new café?" Her mum spoke

"Mam I'm not hungry. …" Sam spoke

But to late her mother dragged her to the café. When Sam's eyes landed on the place she would have stopped in her tracks if it wasn't for her mother still dragging her. It was Café Mew Mew.

"Mam why don't we go somewhere else?" Sam asked uncomfortably.

"No." she replied.

They walked through the entrance. Unfortunately the place was quite empty compared to yesterday.

"You've got to be kidding Me." she sighed.

They were lead to a table by Zoë. Luckily she didn't recognise Sam for she hid her face in amongst her hair. They were sat in the furthest corner away form the kitchen area.

"Isn't it a lovely place Sam…Sam you better not be asleep." her mum carried on babbling

"Yes, it's lovely and no I'm not asleep." Sam spoke.

Zoë then returned.

"So can I take your order please?" she asked

"Yes, two butter cream cake slices, a glass of chocolate milkshake and a mug of tea. Thanks." her mother smiled again.

Zoë then disappeared into the kitchen. Sam was left too go through the torment that her mother had planned for her.

While in the kitchen…..

"Wesley. She's her again." Zoë smirked

"Don't say anything to….." he began

"To whom?" Elliot asked

"To Kiki I made her favourite cake and I don't want to have to make another because she has ate It." he replied

"Oh." was Elliot's only reply.

There was a brief silence.

"It's quite today." Elliot spoke "Have you managed to scare the customers away already Zoë."

Zoë turned bright red in annoyance at what he had just said. She picked up the order then went and taken it to the table it belonged to.

"Thanks." Sam's smiled

As Zoë placed they're order onto the table. She then caught sight of Elliot.

"Sam Elliot is over there." her mum spoke "You remember Elliot the little boy you used to play with…the one that I have a photo of you both in the swimming pool…."

"Mam shut up." Sam hissed embarrassingly.

"I wonder if he remembers you. You two always looked cute together. Especially the time you two went to your last Christmas prom. Do you remember that?"

At this point she started sinking in the chair.

"What you know Elliot he is my boss." Zoë lied

"Well grab a seat love and I can tell you all about him." her mam spoke

Zoë grabbed a chair then sat down.

"One question I have to ask you…."

"Zoë."

"Does he still do that prince charming and then he says something that you could kill him about?"

"Uhuh."

"See Sam he still hasn't changed. Apart from owning a restaurant and works with girls."

"Mam! You're embarrassing me."

"Oh stop complaining Sam. It's not like I'm showing the pictures of when you and Elliot were babies during the sleepover that you two had…"

"Mam!" _

"I never thought that Ellie had any female friends." Zoe spoke

"Zoe dear they were inseparable you'd never find one with out the other."

Sam just prayed that a god some where out there would make a hole and swallow her up. It was bad enough that she broke his heart years ago and had felt guilty ever since, but that still didn't mean that her mother had the right to reveal the past about her to his work colleagues not forgetting that this girl happened to be a younger pupil in her school.

Sam just seamed to cringe the more her mother opened her mouth.

"Zoe come on back to work…." Sam could hear Elliots voice

Sam at this point cursed her self in letting her mother move them to Japan.

"Oh Elliot." Sam's mother spoke

"Mrs Wilson." Elliot replied

Then approached the table. Mrs Wilson got up and hugged Elliot. The returned to her seat.

"My, my you've grown." she smiled

"Yes." he replied quite embarrassed.

He noticed Sam trying her hardest not to catch his gaze.

"Sam say hi then." Sam's mother hissed

"Hi." Sam spoke.

"Hi." he replied

Zoë watched the pair. She noticed that they both seemed uncomfortable.

"Mam I'm going to go for a walk. See you tonight and yes I have my mobile before you ask." Sam spoke

"I'll come with you. I have to go pick up some supplies." Elliot spoke

"I am capable of going on my own." Sam smiled

"Sam you to should go together you can catch up. I'll stay here for a little longer." Sam's mum spoke

"NO!!NO!!" Sam thought to her self.

She got up from her seat and walked towards the door her freedom. With Elliot close to her feet. Only a few steps from freedom when.. Her legs had disappeared from under her. She started to cut through thin air and landed on her knees and hands. She took a few deep breaths. This had been happen a lot recently. A grunt left her lips as the pain kicked in. she could hear Elliot's muffled laugh. She got up and then continued her break for freedom.

The cool summer breezes meet her as she stepped out side. She walked down the entrance path. The summer breeze catching her ringlets. Causing them to dance behind her. Elliot had lost his breath as he saw her walk away from him yet again.

He walked faster till he caught up with hr.

"I thought I told you that you were banned." Elliot spoke

"And I thought that you hated my guts." Sam replied

"Who said I liked you.?"

"Nobody hates to say anything it is written all over your face and your body language."

"No it isn't."

Sam stopped in her tracks. Elliot stopped a few steps in front of her and turned to face her. Sam's heart stopped beating as his gaze slowly hit hers. No one had ever had this effect on her before.

"OH crud." she thought, "I'm starting to like him."

"I'm sorry about Zoë in the café she won't bug you again." he spoke

Then turned around and started walking. She then walked faster to catch up with him.

"So your un banning me?" she asked

"Only on one condition." he replied

"Which is?"

"You don't bring your mother."

"Deal."

A smile that Sam thought that she had lost many years ago came back. Happiness that she hadn't felt for a while flooded her system. Elliot smiled at her. It remind him of when they were small. A sigh left his lips. The way the past just seemed to flood back when she was around him.

"How long have you…" Sam began speaking

When they both stopped and faced each other. Elliot pressed his lips against her and ran a hand through her hair while placing another hand firmly against her waist. While she wrapped her arms around his neck causing him to deepen the kiss. She didn't stop him or pulled away. They eventually broke apart for air but they didn't move their hands. His eyes went from the ice blue that she normally saw. She lost her self in his eyes. Like she had dreamed off for years.

Sorry if this chapter feels unfinished but I promise to try and write some more soon.

Hope you enjoyed

The keeper of lone wolfs

^.^


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Mew Mew Power. Please read and review.

Chapter three.

A few days have passed since Elliot had kissed her. Sam hadn't seen him for a couple of days. It seemed like they where avoiding each other.

"Why do things have to always be complicated?" she thought to her self

It was like as if they were kids and one did something that the other didn't agree to. A sigh left her lips.

"Am I boring you Miss Wilson?" the teacher asked

"No Mrs." Sam replied.

"Good now can you read the rest of the chapter." she demanded

This was just what she needed to read nearly a whole chapter of Pride and Prejudice. Just typical of her to get into trouble because she got lost in thought.

The bell rang for the end of the day. Sam's favourite time of day. She was free to do as she pleased for a few hours. She slowly made her way out of the school grounds watching the other students rush past her to get to where they planned to go while hugging her art book tightly to her chest. Sam's curls bounced just as slowly as she walked.

"Hey Sam." a girl spoke.

Sam turned around slowly to see Zoë and Bridget behind her. They approached her.

"Uh hi." Sam replied

"So how are things?" she asked

"Fine…..you?" Sam replied

"Good. Is your hair natural curly?"

"Yes."

By this point Sam was confused by the way Zoë just seemed to talk to her like they had been friends for a while.

"So what are you doing now and later?" Zoë asked

"Um nothing may be some sketches. Why?"

"Oh nothing."

There was a silence and Sam realised why. They had only walked to the outside of the café while they were talking. Bridget and Zoë walked in to start they shift. Sam was frozen to the spot. Well that was until she stumbled forward dropping her art work all over the floor. The bunch of girls that had hit her just carried on walking and laughing. A sigh left her lips it was just not her day. She picked up her pieces of work and slid them back into her book. She stood back up and had a quick look to see if she could see Elliot. No sign of him.

She was thank full but also disappointed. Another sigh left her lips. Things just don't seem to be going her way. She turned around and started walking back into the park towards the lake. She sat at her usual spot got out her drawing stuff and began drawing the landscape before her.

She must have been there a good hour and was only half way through her picture. When she noticed the sky started turning black. Just what she need. So she had no choice but to pack up her stuff. She started to head home when the heavens broke open.

The rain started to drench her and her coat covering her art work. Her ringlets glued it self to her back and face. Her clothes stuck to her skin. Her shirt turning sees through. It was defiantly not her day. What had she done to have everything against her? SPLASH! She walked straight into a puddle. Drenching her foot and collecting water into it the same time.

"What have I done to deserve this." she spoke to her self.

Sam then walked into someone and went flying backwards till her backside hit the ground. She landed in the puddle. She let out a grumble. Things were just not going her way today. A hand appeared before her face.

"Hey do you want a hand?" a male asked

She looked up to find Elliot standing in front of her. Her cheeks turned crimson red the same colour as her tips. She grabbed his hand and he helped her to her feet. She smiled shyly more embarrassed at the fact that she was soaking from head to toe and more wet in places than others.

"Thanks." Sam smiled weakly.

There was a brief silence.

"So how have things been?" Sam asked

"Fine…you?" Elliot replied

"Fine." she whispered.

"I just missed you." she thought.

There was an awkward silence between the two. For a while. Sam broke the silence by her UN expected silence.

"Would you like to go to the café with me to dry off?" Elliot asked

"Um…sure." she replied

He took of his coat.

"No Ellie you keep your coat on." she spoke

But he wrapped it around her anyway. Then placed his arm around her gently rubbing her arm to try and warm her up. When they walked into the café. He removed the coat from around her. The girls just watched in fascination of Elliot's behaviour. He was very gentle man like.

"Do you want to leave your school stuff by here?" he asked

"Uh…sure." she spoke

All of the girls could tell that they both felt uncomfortable being around other people together. She placed her bag and her art book on one of the tables that he had suggested. As she placed her art book down one of her drawings fell out. She froze no one saw her work only the art teacher and her self. She bends down as fast as she could to retrieve the piece of work. She was about to slide it into her book when everyone's gave hit it.

It was a drawing that she had done of Zoë and Bridget talking in the dinner hall.

"Wow did you draw that?" Zoë asked

"Yes." she replied

"It's very good." Bridget complemented.

Sam blushed, she then shivered due to how cold that she had got due to the rain and not forgetting her wet clothes.

"Come on lets get you a towel." Elliot spoke his usual I don't care kind of way.

Sam placed her drawing down. Knowing that Elliot was using a smoke screen. Elliot led her up stairs to his room. He handed her a cerulean blue towel which was the same colour as his eyes.

"Thanks." she smiled

While she started to towel dry her hair he went and sat on his bed. Watching her trying to bring back her dry doll like ringlets.

Meanwhile downstairs….

"Zoe…Kiki you have no right to go through her drawings." Renee spoke

But they still opened up Sam's art book. They found each page with either lose pieces of work or stuck or drawn onto the actual paper of the book. Each picture was as good as each other.

"Ahh look at this one." Zoë squeaked

It was a drawn picture of a photograph of Sam and Elliot when they were small.

Meanwhile up stairs….

She had given up on trying to towel dry her hair for she had gotten to wet. As she took the towel away from her hair then thrower her hair behind her. Her gaze landed on the clock. Her eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked confused

"I'm late." Sam spoke

"Late for what?" he asked

"Something important." she replied.

"Right now?"

"Right now."

"Well I'll have to give you a lift."

"Elliot its ok I can walk."

"No I shall give you a lift at least the car heater can dry you off a bit more."

She blushed slightly. "Thanks."

He took the damp towel away from her. Placed it on the radiator. When he re faced her he felt sorry for her for although she didn't look as bad as what she did. She still looked like a drowned rat. He lead her back down the stairs.

Sam went and picked up her stuff while Elliot when out back to get his keys.

"Ahh are you going already?" Kiki asked

"Ah yes." Sam replied

She then ran out of the door not waiting for Elliot to appear. She started to build up speed. Her legs carrying her as fast as they could. Which was fast enough for her to believe that he wouldn't catch up. Sam ran in between people using all the back and side streets to try and avoid him. Her home, her sanctuary was in sight she only had to cross the road and she was free. She looked left then right no sign of any means of transport coming so she continued running.

Until she heard a loud car's horn beep. She looked to her left to see a car heading towards her. She forgot to breath.

Then the air that was in her chest left her lungs forcefully. Sam then realised that she had been knocked to the ground. Or simply fell to the ground. She couldn't feel any weight on her. She opened her eyes nervously. No one was on top of her and no one was around. There was even no sight of the car. Which puzzled her. For the road by her was perfectly straight for at least five miles.

She shock her head, got up from the ground and ran into her home.

"Your late." her mother shouted.

"I know… I bumped into Elliot on the way back and lost track of time…." Sam began apologizing.

"Stop apologising and go get ready. We have to leave in half hour to go get your dad." her mother continued.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Tokyo mew mew. Please read and review. Hope that you enjoy this chapter

Chapter four.

Sam and her mother had been waiting at the airport over an hour. Her father's flight had got delayed.

"I do wish that they would hurry up." her mother complained

Sam just rolled her eyes. The only justice that she would make due to her body went numb. She was to busy caught in her thoughts.

"I should have waited for him to come back." Sam thought

Guilt kicking in.

"Flight 509 America to Japan has just landed at terminal three." the robotic voice announced

"Come on Sam lets go meet your father." her mother demanded.

They walked to where they would meet him coming out of the terminal. On the way Sam's mother constantly nattering about things that was only important to her. That was when he came. His short jet-black hair neatly positioned as always. With his black glasses still on his temples and his usual works suit. He wheeled his suitcase with him, a large sports bag strap on his shoulder and his usual brief case full of his work.

" Sammie!" he called.

Sam smiled as her father approached her and her mother. It had been a long time since she last saw her father. He wrapped his arms around Sam's mother.

"My have you grown." her father spoke.

"No I haven' t." Sam replied

they gathered up the stuff and walked back to the car. They were all quite until they got back on the road to they're home.

"Sam have you heard about those oh what are they called again…ah I remember mew mews?" her father asked

" No." she lied.

"Well…" he began explaining

Going on about the aliens and the damage that they had left the world with at the end of it like how a forest appeared over night. Sam just smiled acting as though she was never there when she had seen the whole thing.

"Oh and did you hear about the new mutant running around?" her father asked

"No dad." Sam replied

"Well they say that she looks like a snow leopard because she is pure white with black spots." Her dad babbled

"Sounds interesting dad, but I think someone might of made it up." Sam smiled

"No one made it up Sammie for is saw it in the newspaper." Her mum spoke

Sam just smiled weakly. There was an awkward silence.

"Did you remember Elliot Grant?" Sam's mother asked

"The boy who lived down the road?" her father replied

"Yes. Did you know that he lives here and owns…." Her mum started to babble again

Sam realised that this would be a long journey home.

Meanwhile back at the café….

"Few another day done and dusted. Hey mini mew." Zoë spoke

"Yep." Mini mew replied

"Girls do any of you know about this?" Elliot asked

"AHHHHHHH!!!" Zoë screamed

"Oh shut up Zoë." He replied

He then threw the newspaper onto the table.

"It's most likely someone trying to be like us." Corina replied

"Anyway I want you to check it out…" the girls stood there looking at him "Now!" Elliot spoke

They then shrugged their shoulders. Then slowly made they're way out of the café to search for this person.

Back at Sam's place.

Sam went and hid in her room to give her parents a chance to catch up while she started her much needed to be done homework. A sigh left her lips. She couldn't seem to concentrate. She had been at one essay for at two hours.

"This is never going to be done." She sighed.

She got up from her desk and turned off all of her lights. Then walked down the stairs.

"I'm going out!" she called.

"Be careful." Her mum replied her call

She picked up one of her jackets then swung open the door. She headed into the streets making sure when she had to cross a road to look twice.

Meanwhile

"I bet it is just one fan person gone to far." Zoë grumbled.

"Zoë." Kiki spoke

"Not know Kiki." She replied

"But Zoë."

Zoë looked up to see aliens, which looked familial to Dren.

"Not more of them." Zoë grumbled.

A cool breeze whisked around them all. As they transformed and then said that slogan. (NA: soz but I really couldn't be bothered to write this part, because you all know what happens.)

"There you are I've been looking for you most of the night." A girl spoke.

All of the mews looked up. To find the girl from the paper. Standing up on top of the park highest part of the fence.

Her black locks dancing in the breeze. She was in pure whit hot pants with a black and white corset. She had white with black spots boots just over the knee.

"Who the hell are you?" Kiki asked

Zoë started to squint a little.

"Zoë now is not a good time to need glasses." Corina insulted.

That is it so far. This chapter runs in to the next. Thanks for reading hope that you enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Tokyo mew mew. Please read and review. Hope that you enjoy this chapter

Previously

"There you are I've been looking for you most of the night." A girl spoke.

All of the mews looked up. To find the girl from the paper. Standing up on top of the park highest part of the fence.

Her black locks dancing in the breeze. She was in pure whit hot pants with a black and white corset. She had white with black spots boots just over the knee.

"Who the hell are you?" Kiki asked

Zoë started to squint a little.

"Zoë now is not a good time to need glasses." Carina insulted

Chapter five

The girl then jumped off of the fence and landed perfectly onto her feet.

"Show off." Renee muttered under her breath.

"Oi...Xenithix you've really got to stop doing a runner like that. For it's not nice to keep a lady waiting." The girl smirked

The alien just glared at her. His short black hair dancing in the wind as the nights breeze swept around them all. He looked a lot like Dren in shape, size and clothes.

"Go my little beauty." He smirked.

The ground started to shake. Bits of the ground went flying in all directions. As the monster rose from the ground. It was a giant mole grey in colour and drills for fingers.

"SNOW STORM" the girl shouted.

A massive blizzard covered the park as well as turning the alien into a block of ice.

She then ran as fast as she could and with her sword she sliced the monster into half. Catching the blue aqua crystal that was stuck in the middle of the being. BANG the thing exploded. A smirk appeared onto her face.

"I suggest that you do that little disappearing act before I'll do the same to you as I did to your little pet." She spoke

With a huff Xenithix disappeared. Zoë was still watching the new girls moves and her facial features.

"I've seen her around before." Zoë thought to her self.

"Hey that was so cool." Kiki spoke.

The girl turned and gazed at the mews. She hadn't even noticed that they were there. She was busted. Literally.

"So are you going to join us…uh?" Kiki asked.

The other girl looked bewildered at the mews. She shake her head then done a runner. There was no way this girl was to be trapped in a team. All the girls then turned back to their normal selves.

"We'd best report to mr grumpy pants." Zoë sighed

"I'll catch up with you lot after." Bridget smiled weakly

"Are you alright Bridget?" Kiki asked

"Yeah…" she whispered

"What's up Bridget you haven't been yourself since…. OMG you have a crush on Elliot don't you?" Zoë pressed

Bridget turned scarlet red.

"What are you girls babbling about?" a male's voice rung in their ears

They all turned around to find Elliot approach them, along with Wesley. Bridget gulped.

"We were talking about Sam and how we think she has a crush on you." Corena lied

"Oh."is all that left Elliots mouth

"So do you lot find the wannabe?" Wesley asked

"Yes and she is no wannabe trust me." Kiki spoke

"She just destroyed a parasite on her own. When we asked her to join us she just ran off." Zoe finished

"Why didn't you follow her?" Elliot asked

Now that he had reclaim his thoughts.

"Elliot calm down." Wesley spoke

Elliot took a deep breath.

"Next time don't let her leave." Elliot spoke

then walked off.

"Whats eating away at him?" Kiki asked

"A lot of things." Wesley replied

Meanwhile

Sam walked head down from the park. Totally oblivious to everyone and everything. Debating wether to go home yet.

"Sam…" she heard someone call.

She stopped in her tracks and turned around to find the blonde who had captivated her thoughts recentlyl.

"Elliot." She smiled

he stood in before her in his usual black skinny jeans and blue turtleneck top with his black coat on. With his hands in his pockets.

"I'm sorry about earlier." She apologised

"As long as your safe that is the main thing. For Japan is no safe place for you to be walking around on your own. Especially with those strange aliens about." Elliot replied

Sam smiled for he hadn't changed a bit.

"So were are you heading?" he then asked

"I was thinking about going home." She replied

"Is it alright if I walk you home?" he asked not facing her

they both blushed and both couldn't look at each other. Sam gazed at the floor while Elliot just gazed at the park.

"um…sure." She replied

he walked up to her side while she faced back to the direction that they would be heading. They'd only waling for a few minutes in utter silence. When…

"Sam…" Elliot spoke and waited for a reply

"Yes?" she asked

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" he asked

"Uh...nothing that I know off."

They both stop to look at each other's reaction. They were both thank full that they weren't blushing.

"Elliot."

"Yeah?"

"Why a pink café?"

He let out a chuckle.

"Your favourite colour was pink." He smiled

a smile and a small scarlet tinge appeared on her checks.

Sorry I took so long to update. I seem to be getting major writers block. But I hope that it was worth the wait.

Hope u enjoyed

The keeper of lone wolfs


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. Please read and review. Hope you enjoy and please don't flame.

Chapter six

Sam sat at a table on her own in school. It was dinnertime. She didn't have long left of school. All day she had a small smile on her face. For the first time in years she was wearing a forth of her hair held back in a clip which Elliot had given her for her fifth birthday.

"Hey Sam." A new voice entered her thoughts.

She snapped out of them to find Zoë and Bridget sitting in front of her.

"Hey." Sam smiled

Trying to fit in. instead of ignoring them as she normally did.

"So how was your shift yesterday after I left?" Sam asked

"Empty due to the rain." Zoë smiled

Bridget was more quite than normal. In fact she couldn't even look at Sam.

"Bridget is everything alright?" Sam asked.

Bridget was taken back by Sam's question. Shocked that it was obvious to people that something was eating away at her.

"She has a lot on her mind." Zoë covered.

"Oh… is it anything I can help with?" Sam asked

"Um… I don't think so." Zoë replied

"Try me." Sam smiled

"Well she has a crush on someone and well she thinks someone she knows likes him too. Basically." Zoë explained

Bridget turned crimson red.

"Oh. Now that is an awkward situation. The best you can do is confront her and ask if she likes him, or tell him how you feel." Sam replied

Bridget noted Sam's advice mentally. She knew how she had to confront Elliot.

Later that day…

The end of school bell rang. Sam slowly walked out of the school. She was frustrated about her thoughts. As she tried to concentrate on her work her thoughts always wondered back to Elliot.

She made it to the school gate with out Zoë or Bridget stopping her. She turned left as usual to head to Tokyo tower when she saw why she had peace. In front of her she saw Elliot leaning against a mini bus with Zoë and Bridget talking to him. Bridget was blushing and he looked uncomfortable. Sam felt sorry for him.

She decided to try and walk past them with out getting noticed. For she always felt uncomfortable when people saw her with people. Her plan was working. She managed to walk past them. All she needed to do was to go out of sight and then she would be free.

"Sam!" someone called

"Busted." She thought to her self.

She debated weather she should run or simply turn around. Her feet took the decision for her. She turned around slowly to find that the people that she tried to sneak away from caught her. Apart from the group number had grown.

"Your not planning to be a loner today are you?" Elliot asked

"Why?" Sam asked

She then closed the distance between her and the group. The latest additions to the group were Zoë's boyfriend, the rest of the girls from the café and Wesley.

"It's the café summer Christmas trip. Everyone can bring a plus one." Zoë explained

Then looked up into Marks eyes.

"Oh." Sam replied

"So would you like to come?" Elliot asked.

"Uh…" she looked at everyone around her. "I don't want to intrude." Sam spoke

"Sam don't worry about it." Elliot smiled

She took another glimpse of the group all were smiling apart from Bridget. She seemed uneasy. Which had a knock on affect on Sam.

"I'll come another time. It won't be fair on the others if I just joined in." Sam smiled

"PLEASE COME!" Kiki nagged.

"We're all cool with it." Renée smiled

Kiki the wrapped her arms around Sam's waist and squeezed.

"Please!!!" Kiki begged

Sam looked bewildered that Kiki had her arms wrapped around her and nagging her to join them all. Especially when she wasn't even a part of café Mew Mew. What took her off guard even more was that people wanted her to tag along with them.

"Kiki let go." Elliot warned

"Ahh why?" she whined

"You want me to come that bad." Sam asked

Kiki looked up into Sam's eyes and nodded. Everyone also said yes aloud apart from Elliot. His eyes said the answer for him.

"Fine." Sam sighed

"Thank you!!!!" Kiki smiled

Then squeezed Sam harder. So that she couldn't breath. The she released.

"Everyone get on the bus then." Wesley smiled.

Kiki skipped on, Bridget, Corina, Renée, Zoë and mark got in. Elliot smiled reassuringly to Sam. Then gestured for her to go on before him. Her checks had a slight tinge of red on them. She then stepped into the mini bus.

She saw that there was one double seat left. Everyone had ganged up together. Zoë sat with her boyfriend Mark. Bridget and Kiki sat next to each other Renée and Corina sat on their own. With their bags on the seat next to them not allowing anyone to sit next to them.

So she sat down at the front just behind the driver. She placed her bag onto the floor. To her surprise Elliot came and sat next to her. Although he was suppose to be sitting in the front. Instead of facing him she looked outside.

"Let's go." He spoke to Wesley.

When the vehicle started moving Sam pulled out her mobile and started texting her mum. While everyone else was either listing to their I pods or talking. Elliot watched her.

"You're wearing the clip I got you." Elliot smiled

"Yeah." Sam replied

There was an uneasy silence between them. Sam continued looking out of the window while Elliot and Wesley talked. Sam waited till they both finished talking.

"Elliot where are we going?" Sam asked

Elliot smiled. It had been a long time since he had seen that lost look on her face.

"It's a surprise." He smiled

sorry that this chapter is so short. I hope to update soon hop you enjoyed

the keeper of lone wolfs


	7. Chapter 7

Please read and review I hope that you enjoy. Please don't flame. Thanks to kankananime123 who is constantly reviewing ^.^

Chapter seven

When they pulled up. Excitement ran through most of the girls' veins. As they realised where they were. They're trip was too Tokyo's Disneyland. A small smile appeared onto Sam's face. She had only heard of it never seen it. Kiki was jumping in her seat with Bridget trying her hardest to calm her down. While Wesley tried to park the mini bus with girls getting excited.

Elliot tried to make out Sam's expression, but gave in. so he stood up and faced the girls…

"Right then guys. You all have to be here by nine o clock no ifs or buts. Have fun and see you all later." Elliot spoke.

All of the girls ran off into the theme park. Sam got her purse out of her bag. Then slowly made her way behind the rest of the girls. While Elliot and Wesley talked behind her. Sam could see Bridget being dragged by Kiki. A smile appeared onto her face.

"Elliot." Wesley spoke

"Yes." He replied

"Are you sure it is a good idea for all of these innocents to be here?" Wesley spoke

"As long as we can keep them from harms way then everything should be fine." Elliot replied

"Even Sam."

"I'll look after her."

He then caught up with Sam. Then slowed down to her pace.

"Well this is a surprise." Sam smiled

Elliot just smiled his usual smile.

"So is this what you were on about the other night?" Sam asked curiously.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Cool." Sam replied

Not taken her gaze away from the entrance gate that laid before them.

"So are you going round with the girls?" Elliot asked

"I don't know…" she replied

Her blood started to run to her cheeks.

"Would you like to go around with me…?" Elliot asked.

She parted her lips about to let her answer role off of her tongue when… Kiki ran up towards her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Please can you come with us!" she begged

Sam looked bewildered.

"Umm actually I'm going with Elliot." Sam replied

"Oh." Kiki replied then wandered off.

A few hours later

Elliot and Sam were waking towards the entrance of the theme park for they're time there had come to a disappointing end. Sam held a Winnie the Pooh close to her chest. While Elliot had his arm around her shoulder. They could see everyone waiting there for them.

"We aren't that late are we?" Sam asked.

Elliot had a quick glance at his watch.

"No we're just on time." He replied

"Oh." She replied

When they came into view Bridget's world shattered into a million pieces right in front of her eyes.

"SAM!!" Kiki shouted and waved her arms.

"Elliot hide me." Sam begged

As Kiki came running up to her ready to give her the squeeze of death. Elliot chuckled at Sam. When Kiki came close enough she noticed the closeness of them both. This caused her to stop in her tracks. When they had finally gathered as a group. Sam noticed that a lot of them were surprised. She guessed it was because of they're closeness and the way they seemed to be together.

Everyone walked quietly back to the mini bus. Got in and returned back to the seats they sat in on the way there. Everyone was quite apart from Wesley and Elliot who were talking about latest cake ideas for the café.

Sam gazed out of the window. Staring at the magnificent black starlight sky. Trapped in thoughts. She couldn't get the image of Bridget out of her head. How hurt she looked. It haunted Sam like a ghost.

Then the car started to swerve every now and then. Sam grew alarmed by this.

"Wesley what is wrong?" Elliot whispered

"A parasite." Wesley replied

"Pull over." Elliot spoke.

Wesley did as he was told. Luckily the road was empty. Elliot opened the door and got out. He walked to the back of the vehicle. He could see the parasite in the distance. Panic started to run through his veins. Wesley approached him.

"So what are we going to do?" he asked

"You take the others to safety while I and the mews stay here to fight this thing off." Elliot explained

"But Sam will want to stay with you as well as Mark will want to stay with Zoe." He replied.

"Well let the mews off of the bus and then you have to drive off with them." Elliot replied.

Wesley returned to the driver's seat. Elliot tapped the glass next to Bridget and Kiki to signal for them to come. As they got off the bus Elliot went to the door. As soon as the last one was off he slammed the door close. Then Wesley put peddle to the medal.

Sam became confused by the way Elliot was reacting the same with Mark and Zoë.

"Come on girls we've got a parasite to get rid off." Elliot spoke.

The girls transformed and waited for it to approach them. When it did they threw everything they had at it. But it just ignored the attacks like as if it was an irritating buzzing noise. They were all confused. When they saw the alien flying closely behind it they recognised why straight away.

"It's Xenithix from the other night." Zoë spoke.

"He's after that other mew." Bridget spoke.

As realisation kicked in.

Meanwhile…

Wesley looked into his rear mirror to see the parasite approaching fast. He gulped they were simply helpless. He then saw one of it's attacks fast approaching. Sam turned around to try and see where the bright light was coming from.

There was a loud explosion as the attack hit the bus.

Meanwhile…

As they all got up from the floor after the parasite ran into them. They all heard an explosion. Then saw smoke rise up to the sky.

"Sam." Elliot spoke.

Tiers ran down Zoe's fce.

"It hit the bu didn't it?" Zoe asked

All Elliot could do was nod as a single tear ran down his face.

Hope that this chapter was worth the wait I can't wait to write more. Those of you who do read this story please review and tell me what you think of it, my writing skills and any thing else. It would be much appreciated

Love

The keeper of lone wolfs


	8. Chapter 8

Please read and review I hope that you enjoy. Please don't flame. Thanks to kankananime123 who is constantly reviewing ^.^ sorry about the typo on chapter seven.

Meanwhile…

As they all got up from the floor after the parasite ran into them. They all heard an explosion. Then saw smoke rise up to the sky.

"Sam." Elliot spoke.

Tiers ran down Zoë's face.

"It hit the but didn't it?" Zoë asked

All Elliot could do was nod as a single tear ran down his face.

Chapter eight.

Elliot became numb glued to the spot. He couldn't move or breathe. It was like his whole world had been taken away from him just like that yet again.

"Come on lets go see if they're alright." Kiki spoke

She didn't wait to see if any of them was coming she just started running. Corena and Renee soon followed behind.

"Zoë there could still be a chance that they got out in time." Bridget reassured.

That was Elliot needed to hear. He remembered that Sam was the strongest of them both nothing could hurt her. There could have been a chance that her brain thought fast enough to save her. With that he ran. He was running like he had never run before. With hope in every footstep. But as he was going round the corner he started to slow down. Hope started to leave his world. Along with light. There laid before him was the mini bus with blazes of flames licking the night air. There was no way they could have survived the blast.

He gazed around to take in the surroundings. Hoping that his thought were wrong that they were simply lying on the floor somewhere. But he was just greeted by nothing ness. All Elliot wanted was more time with her. He had only recently had her back into his life and she was torn away yet again.

A male started coughing in the distance. Elliot's eyes shot at the direction of the coughing. His feet started moving by them selves. Towards the direction where the noise came from. Relief took over him as he found Mark and Wesley laying there choking from the smoke that they must of inhaled. Zoë transformed and ran to Marks side. There she sat speaking to him and reassuring him. Elliot walked round the area of where they were hoping to find her. But was not having any luck.

"Elliot." Wesley coughed.

Elliot turned to face him. Hoping that he would tell him where she was. Wesley approached Elliot.

"There is something I have to tell you about Sam." He spoke

Elliot eyes started to water up.

"Sam is not who you think she is." Wesley continued

"What do you mean?" he asked all confused.

"She is the person that we've been looking for."

"Wesley what the hell are you on about?"

"I mean Sam is the Mew that you wanted the girls to find."

"Wesley you must have hit your head pretty hard because Sam is just a normal person."

"How do you know that?"

He was silent. He didn't know if she was just as normal as she came across as. For there is the fact that she was always alone. She was walking away from the park from where the girls had last seen the stray mew. So anything seemed possible.

"Where did she go?" he asked

"She followed the parasite." Wesley replied.

With that Elliot ran the direction it was heading. After a while it felt like he had been running for hours. But he continued on going not stopping for a break for he put all of his energy into finding her. Either dead or alive.

After what felt like forever. That is when he found them the stray mew and the parasite as well as its owner.

"Ah come on my little kitty you can fight stronger than that." Xenithix smiled

"SNOW STORM ATTACK!" the girl shouted.

A blizzard covered the place and turned the parasite into ice. She then ran as fast as she could and with her sword she sliced the monster into half. She landed on the ground and waited for the thing to explode but it didn't her attack have failed. So before the ice had a chance to unfreeze she ran and stabbed her sword under it's chin up through it's jaw straight into it's brain. With that it vanished.

"Hmm your stronger than what I thought." Xenithix spoke.

With that he vanished. The mew fell to her knees. Panting from all of the running she had to do. She transformed back into her human self. Elliot gasped at the sight of how it was. Her head shot around and looked straight into his eyes. She became bewildered. She thought that no one was they're watching her. She broke they're gaze.

"Surprise." She spoke

"Sam how long have you've been a mew?" he asked

"A while." She replied

"Why did you run when the other mews offered for you to join them?"

"How did you know that?"

"They told me."

"Why?"

"Because those girls you turned down was the girls on the trip today."

She returned her gaze at Elliot. Confusion swamped her face. As she stood up and faced him. She was tempted to run.

"Sam please don't run." Elliot spoke

She stood still. While Elliot closed the gap between them.

"Please while you join them?" Elliot asked

Sam just stared up into his cerulean swimming pool blue eyes.

"There they are!" Wesley shouted.

Sam could hear the thuds as their feet hit the ground in their run. She gazed at each girl. Could she be apart of them? She had fought alone for so long. Before they had even walked the streets as mews. When they had ordinary lives. Could the lone leopard work as a team.

She bit her lip there was one answer she had on the tip of her tongue.

I know that this is a short chapter and I'm sorry. But it is a bit hard to write one chapter in an hour before a lesson. Well I hope you lot enjoy. Those of you who do read this story please review and tell me what you think of it, my writing skills and any thing else. It would be much appreciated

Love

The keeper of lone wolfs


	9. Chapter 9

Please read and review. Please don't flame hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoy writing it. Thanks to kankananime123 for the latest review.

Chapter Nine

"I'd love to…" Sam spoke "But…"

"But what Sam?" Elliot asked

The sparkle starting to leave his eyes.

"You lot have to defeat the rest of those aliens with out me. For I have my own to worry about." Sam spoke

"Sam you don't have to do it alone." He replied

a sigh left her lips as she closed her eyes and shook her head side to side.

"That is where you're wrong Ellie. I have to do this on my own." She spoke

"Sam you never have to do anything alone."

"Elliot listen to me. I have to do this on my own no intrusions. For the sake of the world."

With that she spun around on her heals. She picked up her school bag that she had flung to one side.

"Good night Elliot." Sam spoke

By this time everyone was in hearing distance. She turned her head to face the road. As she did her ringlets caught the night breeze and they did their usual lovers dance.

"I'll speak to you tomorrow." She spoke.

Then burst into tremendous speed. As fast as a leopard. Leaving a dust trail in her wake.

The next day…

Zoë looked into the place where she was to leave her out shoes. She hadn't seen Sam since last night. There was no sign of her in school. It was so unlike her. To be this late.

For the entire school day there was no sign of her. Not even at lunch time. Zoë was worried and concerned.

"_Good night Elliot." Sam spoke_

_She turned her head to face the road. As she did her ringlets caught the night breeze and they did their usual lovers dance. _

"_I'll speak to you tomorrow." She spoke._

Zoë shock her head. The way she left kept on replying in her head.

"Zoë…Zoë are you awake?" Kiki asked

"I'm awake… I've just been thinking…" she replied

She looked around the café. Everyone was acting like nothing had happened last night which was natural. Apart from the circumstances. Three people nearly got killed, Sam and Elliot where all over each other then just simply torn apart.

That was when Zoë realised that she hadn't seen Elliot either.

_Flashback._

"_Elliot. Is she going to?" Wesley asked._

"_no." was his reply._

_Bridget then realised that all of her wishing that Sam would leave Elliot came true. That was also the moment that Bridget realised that no matter how much it pained her to see Elliot and Sam together. It was more painful to see Elliot hurt and to lose a friend…_

_After what felt like a few hours a vehicle approached them. It came to pick them up. On the way back the silence was as painful as watching the bus go up in smoke._

_End of flashback_

Zoë walked up to Elliot's room. She was about to knock the door when…

"Sam after you've solved the problem then would you join the girls?" she heard Elliot's voice

"Elliot I gave you the answer to that last night. I will join. But I have to sort out this alien on my own. No matter how much I hate it." Sam replied

Zoë gasped. What was she doing in Elliot's room and when did she come.

"You moved very fast last night." He spoke

"I have snow leopard genes in me so what do you expect." She chuckled

There was a brief pause.

"May I ask who injected the genes into you?" he asked

There was silence.

"Your father." She replied

Zoë in shock fell backwards into the wall.

Sorry that this chapter is so short but I shall be updating soon. Hopefully fingers crossed. Providing nothing gets in the way like school work. Grr who invented homework? It is so lame. Anyway please please review.

The keeper of lone wolfs


	10. Chapter 10

Please read and review. I hope you will enjoy this chapter please don't flame.

Chapter ten

Flashback "Sam come on dear we are going to be late!" Sam's mum called

_Sam ran down the stairs her pure midnight black ringlets bouncing. Sam was only nine. She skipped to the car and jumped into the back._

_All the way there her thoughts were on how she would tell Ellie how she had finished the book although he had most likely finished days or even weeks before her._

_When they got there she noticed that Ellie wasn't there._

"_Excuse me Mr Grant. Where is Ellie?" she asked_

"_Oh his isn't here Sam. Wesley had taken him out for the day." He replied_

"_Oh" Sam sighed._

_It felt strange to her to be over the Grants house without Ellie being here. As much as she liked Wesley she hated it when he would take Ellie away from her._

"_Come on Sam. Mr Grant asked you over for he has something to ask you." Sam's mum spoke._

"_Oh…" Sam spoke her mode starting to lighten up._

_Later that evening…_

"_Mommy do you know if Sam's alright…she wasn't in school today." Elliot spoke_

_Elliot was ten years old. Although there was an age and intelligence difference they still got along. _

_Elliot's mum looked at his father. While Elliot had his head down. _

_Many days went like this. Where Elliot didn't see Sam she weren't at school or at home. He grew concerned at each passing day. He thought that it was their parent's fault that he hadn't seen her. _

_Then one day after many weeks she came into school. Elliot was beaming when he saw her walk to her classroom from the window. He couldn't wait till break time. He watched the cloak all through the morning session._

_Eventually break came. Elliot was grinning from one ear to the other._

"_Hey Sam how are things? I haven't seen you in ages? Where have you been? Have you finished the book yet?…" Elliot spoke_

"_Fine." Was all she said._

_She handed him the book. Elliot then noticed that Sam looked kind of different. Her black ringlets were shorter. She was paler than usual. She looked as if she would collapse any second._

"_Sam is you felling ill?" Elliot asked_

"_I'm feeling fine. Just leave me alone please." Sam spoke_

"_But Sam…" _

_With a huff she walked away. Every time someone approached her she would distance her self._

_That was the day Elliot's parents died._

_End of flashback_

"So you've been a mew for seven years?" Elliot asked

"Yes." Sam replied

It then all came clear to Elliot of course. That would be why Sam was off all that time. His father needed to study it and train her. That was why his research was started to increase pace. That was also why his parents where attacked. They knew about her.

"Sam?" Elliot spoke

Sam looked at Elliot.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elliot spoke

"I was scared… I also didn't want you to get hurt." She replied

Elliot stood up and wrapped her into his embrace.

"You should have told me though." He smiled.

Zoë was shocked by what she had heard. So she wasn't the first mew. But why didn't Sam approach her about it when she changed.

Zoë ran down the stairs there was no way she could tell the rest of them they would have to find out on their own.

Sam started crying into Elliot's chest. It was still painful to bring it up. Especially since she knew that it was her fault that his parents were murdered.

I know that this chapter is sorry but I am sorry. It just means I'll up date soon. Hope that you enjoyed

The keeper of lone wolfs


	11. Chapter 11

Please read and review I hope that you enjoy. Please don't flame.

Chapter eleven

It had been many days since Zoë had even heard from and seen Sam. A sigh left her lips.

"Come on girls this a café not a day dream centre." Elliot spoke

Zoë stared at him. It was like as if Sam had never stepped into his life. He was his usual grumpy self.

"I'm going to clean the outside of the café." Zoë lied

She then got what she needed and went out side. She hid the equipment and walked around the park in search of Sam. That was when she saw her. She was by the stream that ran through it. She sat there drawing under a tree. The shade made her hair look darker and her more distant than what she was.

"Hey Sam." Zoë spoke

Sam looked startled for a few seconds. Then faced Zoë.

"Hey. Aren't you supposed to be working?" She replied

"Yeah… but we haven't seen you in a while. So we were worried."

"Oh."

Sam's gaze hit the green grass that surrounded her. Her gaze then turned to the watch on her hand.

"I better be going. Sorry Zoë see you around?" Sam spoke

"Uh yeah sure." Zoë replied

Sam packed up her things and walked off. Zoë was stood there full of confusion. Even since the buss accident she hadn't been the same. Zoë then decided to follow but at a distance for the quickest way out of the park was to pass the café.

When Zoë caught up with Sam's fast steps. She saw a very annoyed Elliot talking to her.

"Zoë go inside and do some work." Elliot demanded

As soon as Zoë came into hearing range.

"Fine." She grumbled and went inside

Elliot waited then turned his attentions back to Sam.

"So how's it going?" he asked

"Good you?" she replied

"Usual." He replied

There was a brief silence between them.

"Can I walk you home?" Elliot finally asked

"Sure."

They walked in silence for a while. Sam couldn't take it any longer after a while. For it was killing her that they could no longer have a decent conversation any more.

"You know Bridget has a crush on you." She then burst out

Then guilty over took her.

"She does?" he replied confused

"Yeah it's…obvious."

"Oh."

"You didn't know?"

"No."

"Oh… please don't say anything."

"I won't."

There was a brief pause. Sam stopped in er tracks.

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked

"I'm sorry." Sam the whispered

"About what?"

"The other night."

"Sam you don't need to say sorry about anything"

"So how come we've become so distant?"

"Because I've got my work and aliens and you have yours. Which takes away our time together."

Elliot then grabbed her hand. Swallowing it in his embrace.

"Stop being silly."

He flashed one of the smiles that Sam treasured most.

Later on…

They had finally reached Sam's house. Sam opened the front door as casual as possible.

"Samantha! Where on earth have you been? You know that you had to be home early…" Sam's mother began

She'd paused when she caught glimpse of Elliot.

"Sorry about that it was my fault." Elliot smiled

"Oh don't worry about it love,.." she replied

Sam just stood there shaking her head hoping that this wasn't happening.

"Oh Elliot how are you?" Came a loud mescaline voice.

Sam just stood there waiting for the earth to take her below it.

"We were just on our way out for a meal…would you like to join us?" her father asked

"I would love to but I have things to sort out." Elliot replied politely.

"Elliot I insist that you join us. A celebration of everyone being reunited."

By this point Sam was dying of embarrassment. She thought that it would be difficult enough going with just her parents questioning her. But know Elliot going through the torture as well. This day started to seem like it will never end.

Sorry this is another short chappie. Hoped you enjoy. If you'd like your say whether I The keeper of lone wolfs should get bebo or even facebook so that I can communicate with you lot and vice resa. If so go to my profile

The keeper of lone wolfs


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry i have not updated in a while! Please read and review hope you enjoy this later chapter

Chapter 12

Sam sat on her bed trying to do her english homework, reading Pride and Prejudice. But seemed to be failling misrably due to the fact that what had happened that night was bugging her. Her father and mother brought up the painful past and embarassing moments that Sam had experianced ever since her and Elliot's big divide. a sigh left her lips. she closed her eyes for a breif second counted to ten the reopened them. She was just about to try her homework again. when...

TAP...TAP....TAP.

she got up and looked out of her bedroom window. to see Elliot standing there with some small stones in his hand. A smile quickly ventured onto her face regard of the embarrassment her parents put her through. She opened her window and rested her head in her hand.

"You have my attention." she smiled

"Good." he replied

She let out a small little girly moment giggle.

"So what do you want?" she asked

His gaze shot from her to his car then back at her.

"Oh!" she smiled "Wait a minute."

she then ran to her wardrobe to change from her pyjamas into a pair of black skinny jeans and a cute cream top with printed butterflies on it. She put her trainers on, grabbed her little bag which had some money in it. She turned her music up and placed various things under her duvet to look like she was sleeping.

Later that evening.

They sat side by side on the sand. Sam watched the stars reflection rippling in the waves. Elliot had his arm placed firmly wrapped around her, with a blanket covering them both. There was silence between them but not the awkward one that they had recently grew accustomed to. To Sam it felt nice. She felt her cheeks heat up as Elliot drew feather light circles into her arm. Elliot caught her blushing in the corner of his eye, but refused to look at her in the face. Sam bit her lip.

"The stars look pretty tonight." she then managed to say

Elliot was caught off guard he looked down at her and her gaze then finally met his.

"Yeh." he replied "But not as pretty as you."

Sam then let out an uncontrollable laugh which he joined her with.

"You can be so cheesy some times." she smiled

He just rolled his eyes. they both then grinned at each other, like they use to so many years ago. A slight ocean breeze caught them both off guard leaving a strand of Sam's hair going into her face. Elliot then grabbed between his index finger and thumb, then tucked it behind her ear.

"Sam?" he then asked

"Yes?" she replied

"Promise you'll be careful?" Elliot then asked

He saw Sam's eyes beginning to sparkle in the star and moon light.

"I will." she smiled

Then for the first time she made the first move. She slowly moved closer to him then lightly pressed her lips against his. He placed his free hand lightly on the back of her head. When they both separated their lips they could feel each others breath on each other.

"Is that?" Zoe asked

As she looked down the beach. Her and Mark were heading home after watching a longer than anticipated film. They stopped and stared down the beach. Mark let out a slight chuckle.

"Aww look at them, they seem so cute together." Zoe then babbled.

Mark rolled his eyes. "Come on, lets leave them alone."

Zoe let out a sight of defeat "Fine." She grumbled

**Sorry this chapter is soooooooo short i just thought that it would be a nice change to have them just together with out being on edge with each other. Hopefully i'll up date soon. **

**Now all you have to do is review**

**^.^**


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry i have not updated in a while! Please read and review hope you enjoy this new chapter. I don't own Tokyo mew mew/Mew Mew Power. Which is like amazing since i have finally watching it all so watch out I'm up to date so this story should get better

Chapter 13

"Sam...Sam...Sam...Sam!" Zoë went on and on like the baby from Family Guy.

Sam blinked, she shock her head, she faced Zoë.

"Sorry about that." she replied with a sheepish grin

"Sam did you enjoy your weekend?" Bridget asked

She blushed due to the thought of what happened this weekend. "Yeah it was...umm" She tried to find the right words to say with out giving any thing away, "Good."

"So what did you do?" Zoë pressed

Sam bit my lip. _Now what do I say_..."Elliot and I caught up."

"So you just talked all weekend?" Zoë asked

She nodded. Then she remembered how it felt to be in his embrace. Which left her cheeks starting to heat up. She quickly wrapped her arms over the top of her head at the thought of her ears appearing.

"What is wrong?" Bridget asked

"Headache." Sam lied

"Oh."

Later that day

Sam for some strange reason stood waiting for Bridget and Zoë. Eventually they started making their way to the park. They had only managed to get out side of the front gate when they caught a glimpse of a red bike with a blonde standing casually next to it.

"What is Elliot doing here?" Zoë asked

Bridget shook her shoulders while Sam's cheeks changed from her normal pale ivory skin tone to cherry red. Elliot then stood up straight and then approached the girls.

"Bridget, Zoë...Sam." he said

"Hello." Bridget replied, Sam just smiled and Zoë decided to join her. But then unfortunately had to open her large mouth.

"So what are you doing here?" she asked

Elliot's gaze hit Sam's. "It is none of your businesses Zoë. Now make your way over to the cafe."

Both girls left, poor Bridget had to put up with Zoë's grumbling. Elliot then threw the helmet at Sam. She caught it and looked at him hesitantly.

"Sam come on we don't have all day." Elliot complained.

Sam saw that there was a very serious matter that had to be dealt with quickly. So she forced the helmet onto her head and jumped onto the back of the bike. She wrapped her arms around Elliot's waist. Elliot waited till they were travelling down the streets. Before he decided to say anything.

"Sam its an alien attack." Elliot then finally said

"Oh." she replied

There was a brief pause between the two.

"So you haven't told the girls about me?" Sam then asked

"No because i knew that you wouldn't want that." he replied

"Thank you."

The bike came to a sudden stop as the parasite came towards them. Out of quick reflexes Sam flipped over the top of the bike transforming at the same time.

"Ribbon Blizzard storm!" She bellowed

But the attack didn't touch the colossal toy that stood before her. Instead it laughed which sounded more like a painful shriek. at that moment it attacked her. Sending her flying through the air. Luckily she landed on her feet, just.

"Sam!" Elliot shouted

Sam looked up at him to find that the giant teddy bear was about to attack Elliot. She tried to scream to get him to move out of the way but her voice failed her, all that left her mouth was the air that she'd breathed in. The smoke finally left the area that Elliot was standing at. to reveal the rest of the mews.

"For your crimes you will be punished." Zoë shouted at the bear.

That was when Xenithix appeared.

"I'm sorry ladies but this teddy bear isn't for you." he paused and then smirked evilly. "Its for Mew Sam."

The other Mews turned their gaze to Sam. Who just made it steadily back onto her own two feet. Then her gaze went towards Elliot. He smiled reassuring at her. Sam's gaze shot straight to Xenithix.

"Xenithix now dare you try to hurt people I care for. That you shall pay for." she scolded

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed

As she ran at him full speed missing the huge teddy's attacks and went straight towards Xenithix and began a one on one fight with him. It seemed like everything was going her way as she missed every single attack he sent in her direction. But just as she swung her sword into his direction he vanished into thin air. Sam gasped as he held her sword against her neck.

"Now my little kitten...calm down." Xenithix began whispering into her ear, "You have two options, one you join me and everyone you care about will not be a target, or you simply die."

Sam gulped as she looked down at all those she cared about, with fear in their eyes. She subsequently knew what she had to do. "Well you'll just have to kill me then."

Her eyes closed as fast as possible and as tight as possible. She awaited for the final blow. The hit that would separate her from this world and send her to the next. After a while she opened her eyes to find that she was no longer in the air with Xenithix holding her sword to her neck. She was on the ground in Elliot's arms.

"Sam...are you alright?" he asked

Sam could see in his big aquamarine eyes that she was back to normal. She also felt the gazes of the other girls looking down at her. Sam gulped. Her secret was out.

Now Review


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. Sorry for the long wait for the update also sorry for the short chapter. Stupid school. Takes up a lot of my time.

Please read and then review. Hope you enjoy!!! please don't flame!!!

Chapter 14

Sam stood in the locker room staring at the mirror. Her Reflection showed her in clothes that she never even dreamed of wearing and never wanted to be seen in. A sigh left her lips she had been stalling in this fate for so long. She did not mind the black boots or the shortness of her outfit. She did not mind the crimson puffy sleeve and base dress. She also did not mind the black bow that went with the dress. She just loathed the apron and the fact that it was now another uniform for to add to the collection. KNOCK...KNOCK.

"Can I come in?" She heard a male voice

"Um...sure." she replied

The locker room door opened. Sam refused to see who was there. "Well turn around then so i can have a better look?" he asked playfully. Sam turned around to face him. To find Elliot wearing a big grin. He had finally won.

"It doesn't look that bad on you." he complemented.

"Easy for you to say." she mumbled, "You don't have to worry about parents with a camera treating to put it with the other embarrassing pictures that they can find."

Elliot just chuckled at her and pulled her into his embrace. His hands placed firmly on her back. In defeat, she put her arms around him.

"You're forgetting something." Elliot then spoke

"What?" Sam snarled

He handed her the little white with a red strip headpiece.

"You're kidding me." Sam stated

"Come on now Sam it is part of Cafe Mew Mew uniform. No one else has escaped from it. So neither will you." he smiled

Sam broke away from his embrace and sat at her part of the large dressing table. She put some of her hair back in the clip Elliot had bought her many years ago. It was a stone-incrusted butterfly and then placed the last bit of the uniform on.

"Happy?" she asked

"Yes." he replied

Then placed a quick peck onto her cheek.

"Don't think that I'll let you off that easily."

"I think that. Sam i thought you knew me better than that."

"You wait Elliot Grant I will get my revenge!!!"

Elliot started to drag Sam out of the confinement of the locker room to begin work.

"Aww Sam looks so cute!" Kiki announced

"And the uniform matches your hair colour!" Zoë stated

Sam just cringed. She always preferred to be alone. Well at least when she was alone she never had gotten embarrassed.

"Come on Ladies get back to work." Elliot then announced

"Come on Sam you can come and help me!" Kiki stated

While she dragged Sam to the kitchen. Where Wesley and Bridget where.

"Hey Sam. I never thought that i would see you in one of those uniforms." He chuckled

"Yeah same here." Sam smiled weakly.

Sam knew she could be her self around Wesley for she knew him as long as Elliot had.

"So what does Elliot think about it?" Wesley asked. Trying to find out exactly where both her and Elliot stand with each other.

"Well he thinks i look good in it." Sam replied

SMASH. Sam's gaze landed on Bridget. After it left the china and cake mess on the floor.

"I'm sorry it was an accident." Bridget replied

"Is everything alright Bridget? You don't normally break stuff this often?" Wesley asked

"Everything is fine." she lied

"Bridget it is not healthy to keep thing bottled up." Sam stated

"Sam like you would understand...case your my problem" Bridget snapped


	15. Chapter 15

_**I only own Sam and her family**_

_**Chapter 15**_

Bridget stormed out of the kitchen. With Sam following behind her.

"Bridget what do you mean I'm your problem?" Sam asked

"Just go away Sam." Bridget snarled.

Sam clenched onto Bridget's wrist.

"Bridget what have I done?" Sam asked

"You should know." She snarled

"Bridget if I knew I wouldn't be asking you."

Bridget's patience broke in half. She couldn't take it any longer. She quickly spun around unexpectedly. Her fist made contact with Sam's face. Which lead to Sam releasing her grasp and for a crowd to appear to watch the two girls fight.

"You really shouldn't have done that Bridget." Sam snarled.

"Why because you'll get Elliot on to me?"

"Is this what all of this about? Elliot?"

"Aurgh!"

Bridget went to pounce onto Sam, but her quick reflexes kicked in leaving her to miss the direct contact. Which left Bridget defenceless. So Sam seized her opportunity. She grabbed Bridget's arm from behind and placed it into a lock. She the rammed Bridget against the wall.

"Should we stop them?" Kiki asked

"No this is something that they have to sort out." Renee replied

"Look Bridget. You shouldn't get mad at me, we are just childhood friends." Sam stated

"So why did you kiss him then?" She pressed

Sam was taken back by this statement. She hadn't told any one about her and Elliot being an item.

"Because..." Could she admit it, "Because..." Sam stuttered

"Because what?" Bridget snarled

"Girls!" A new harsh voice broke into the conversation.

They both stopped, turned and faced the new voice. To find Elliot standing there disapproving of what commotion that the two had caused. Sam then felt Bridget's fury starting to die down slightly as if she was frightened of him or just simply didn't want to seem that she had stepped out of line. Which lead to Sam realising her grip on her. Everyone that had gathered round to watch soon went back to their seats.

"Ladies follow me...The rest of you get back to work." Elliot demanded.

"Fine." Zoë grumbled.

Bridget and Sam both followed Elliot into the locker room. They both went and sat at opposite sides of the room refusing to face each other. Elliot locked the door to stop any intrusions. Then faced them both to find Sam leaning against her locker and Bridget the other side seated at her part of the dresser.

"Now can one of you two explain what exactly was going on out there?" He pressed

"She started it!" They shouted and pointed at the other.

A sigh left Elliot's lips. This was obviously going to be hard work.

"Ok Bridget what happened?" Elliot asked

"She grabbed me!! Then pushed me up against the wall." Bridget replied with tears threating to run down her face.

"You liar!" Sam shouted

"Sam why is she a liar?" Elliot asked. Afraid of the answer. It started to feel like he was dealing with young school children not teenagers.

"Bridget said that I was her problem. So I followed her out of the kitchen to find out what I had done to her. So that I could make amends. She ignored me so I grabbed her arm to try to stop her to get what I had done to her out of her. That was when she turned round and punched me. So in self defence and to protect the customers it seemed logical to put her into an arm lock and against the wall." Sam explained

"Bridget why did you punch Sam?" Elliot asked. By now he was fed up of this argument.

"Because she grabbed me." she replied

"Why didn't you tell her what your problem was with her?"

"Because I was frightened."

"Of what?"

Sam became curious at what she found fighting about her. Bridget became silent and her cheeks started to turn red.

"I was jealous and frightened that..." Bridget began

"That what?" Elliot questioned

"I wouldn't have a chance...."

"A chance for"

"what?"

"To tell you..."

"Tell me what..."

"that I love you."

Sam was taken back all thought she knew this all the time. But now it was in the open and she had actually admitted it.

"Oh." Elliot replied. The room fell silent.

"Please say something Elliot?" Bridget asked

It seemed like they had forgotten that Sam was there.

"I'm sorry Bridget... it's just that well I do not see you in that way, and I'm kind of with someone." Elliot replied

Sam blushed. This was the first time that either of them had admitted it to any one.

"It's Sam isn't it?" Bridget asked. Tears filling her eyes.

"Yes." Elliot replied. With irritation in his voice.

"Oh." was all she replied

Then got up from her seat and ran out of the room. With tears running down her face. As reality hit her like a ton of bricks. Sam watched her leave and stared at the open space. She never wanted to hurt anyone. But to keep the one she loved she knew that she would have to hurt someone...and that someone was Bridget.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks to kankananime123 and PapillondeGalloise for the reviews. You two are awesome!!!!

I only own Sam and her family as well as the plot!!!!!!!

Chapter 16

Sam stood there mouth opened wide in shock. Two things just happened that was unexpected to her. One Bridget had not long lashed out on her because she had strong feelings for Elliot. Which he turned her down quite harshly and Two Elliot had just announced to her that they were an item. Sam shook her head from side to side. This just was not happening.

"Sam are you alright?" Elliot asked.

"Yes." Sam replied

"So why are you crying?"

Sam was taking back even further. She had not realised that she was crying. Let alone that Elliot was still in the room watching her.

"I have no idea."

"ELLIOT RYOU GRANT!!!!!!!!" a girl's voice filled the entire cafe.

"Zoë calm down." Kiki's soft soothing voice then could be heard.

Zoë's' loud stomping footsteps where making Sam wince as it hurt her very sensitive ears. Her hand slammed on the door frame as loud as possible.

"ELLIOT WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU DO TO BRIDGET? WHY IS SHE CRYING? AND WHY DID SHE LASH OUT AT SAM? AND WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON AROUND HERE?" Zoë demanded

"Zoe calm down and take a seat." Elliot spoke calmly.

Sam watched Zoe sit down. Then her gaze went back to the door to find that all the girls and Wesley had now gathered into the confining locker room.

"Is there anyone working out there?" Elliot asked

"Well...Bridget is out there." Kiki replied

"I better go help her." Sam suggested with a weak smile on her face.

"Sam I think that it would be best if you stayed." Elliot spoke

Sam was frozen in her tracks. She then looked down at the floor.

"Ok." she replied

"Elliot...Bridget will be needing help out there." Wesley then spoke up.

"Right now I think that Sam and Bridget should avoid each other as much as possible." Elliot stated

"Elliot if you don't get on with this story then I swear that you will not live to see next week." Zoë threatened.

"Zoe your not in the position to be making threats." Elliot replied

"And your not in the position to stop this story!"

"Bridget is mad because I don't feel the same as she does."

"So she took it out on Sam?"

"Yes."

"But why Sam?"

"Because..."

Elliot gazed over to Sam to see if she was alright. To find her starting to blush.

"Because what Ellie."

"Because me and Sam are going out."

Sam winced as it all left Elliot's lips.

"I KNEW IT!"

"Did you?" Kiki asked

"It was so obvious." Zoe then added.

Sam couldn't take it any longer. It pained her to hurt someone that had recently just become her friend. So she took off. "Sam!" Elliot the called and ran after her. Sam stopped in the cafe part of it to find that Bridget was no longer there but the entrance of the cafe was open. So Sam in pursuit ran out of the cafe. She stopped at the end of the cafe road. To find there was no sign of where she went next. "Sam what is wrong?" She heard Elliot's loving voice call behind her. Sam didn't answer she just stood there shaking slightly.

"Sam please don't cry." He pleaded.

"But... you and I... we hurt her feeling." Sam said in between each sob.

"I know." Elliot replied calmly.

He then stood in front of her. then placed her into his warm, caring and loving embrace. "I know." he whispered into her ear.

Many days had passed. Bridget and Sam now worked different shifts. meaning that they never saw each other. This was to prevent another argument. The rest of the Mews found out exactly what had happened from Bridget. Ever since they found out. Sam avoided contact and even seeing them in school. She seemed to be one step ahead of the pair.

"Hey Bridget how are you holding up?" Renee asked

"I'm doing great. Thank you!" she replied.

"I cannot believe though that Sam didn't stick up for you when it came to Elliot's reaction." Zoë complained

"It's ok. I'm fine about it." Bridget smiled falsely.

"It just proofs that they are both evil and that you have avoided the Elliot evilness." Zoë continued, "Well at least you don't have to worry about things between you and Sam no more."

"Zoe." Kiki warned

"What kind of a friend is that leaving your other friend get hurt badly because you both like the same guy."

"And what kind of a friend is one that expects the worse of her and who gossips about how bad of a friend that person is?" A new voice entered the conversation

"Ahh....Sam we didn't hear you come in." Zoe laughed nervously

"Thanks for letting me know where I stand with you lot." Sam said full of hurt.

Ever since everyone found out the whole truth they had been acting differently around Sam. Treating her like as if she was the bad guy in all of this. She began to wonder if Bridget had told the truth to them all.

"Why do you have a box with you Sam?" Kiki asked

"Because." She bent down to Kiki's height, "I'm leaving." she whispered into Kiki's ear.

"Please don't!" Kiki shouted out in protest.

Sam was thankful that she had come within the closed hours.

"What's wrong Kiki?" Wesley asked as he came out of the kitchen. Concern filled his voice.

"Is Elliot here?" Sam asked

"Yes Sam but you know that you shouldn't be here it is not your hours."

"I know."

Elliot then appeared.

"Oh Sam..." he noticed the box in her hands, "Is something the matter?"

"It depends on how you look at it." Sam smiled weakly.

"Oh." Elliot remembered the last time she said that. The last time she spoke those words she broke his heart.

"I... quit... working here.. and with everyone else." Sam said apologetically. Then placed the box onto a table.

"Are you sure?" Elliot asked. This time his voice no longer warm.

"Yes. I think I have caused enough destruction in your life...so..."

"Sam. What are you trying to get at?"

Sam approached Elliot. She wrapped her arms around Elliot. He placed his hand on the bottom of her back as he felt her tears stain her face as well as his shoulder. He placed a kiss onto her raven ringlets.

"It's alright." he spoke calmly

"No it isn't." she whispered.

"Come on girls." Wesley demanded

But they couldn't move because they were frozen to their spots. Along with Wesley. Sam's knees buckled from under her. To support her Elliot went down onto the floor with her. Only now he was left holding her tighter than normal within his embrace.


	17. Chapter 17

You know the declaimer drill by now

Chapter 17

After many sleepless nights, sleep finally came to Sam. She couldn't help but toss and turn. As what had happened over the last few days toyed with her subconscious. A grey cat with a green bandana climbed in through her open window. A flash of blue light shone threw out the room. Thankfully not stirring Sam from her sleepy slumber. "Elliot I have to." Sam mumbled. The thing that was just a cat turned and faced her. Afraid that he had been busted. To his relief she was still asleep. So he went and kneeled down by her bed side. He made himself comfortable. Then started moving away some of the ringlets that landed on her face. He had been doing this more and more often after she fell to the floor in sobs. With no reason why? Which is what worried him more.

"Please don't hurt them?" Sam pleaded

This made the male jump. "Who hurt them?" he asked

"Xenithix I'll do anything just please leave them be." Sam cried

This made his heart ache. To see her cry and frightened in such a defenceless form. "Shh...It's alright." he soothed. Then to his surprise something grabbed his arm tightly. He looked to see that she had a very tight grasp on him. His gaze shot from her hand to her face. Her eyes shot open. Her mouth opened. He realised that she was about to scream at him, so he quickly placed his hand over her mouth. Fear took over her face. It became obvious that she couldn't see who exactly was in the room with her.

"Sam I'm about to remove my hand. Do you promise not to shout and only to whisper?" the male asked. She nodded. He removed his hand. She turned on her bed side lap.

"Elliot?" she whispered. Confusion took over her.

"Yes." he replied with guilt taking over him.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed

"Looking out for you. Since I haven't seen you for the last few days. I wanted to make sure that you was alright."

"You could have phoned."

"I did you hung up on me every time."

"How did you get in here anyway my widow isn't left open so wide only a cat could get in,"

He smiled sheepishly.

"What you can turn into a cat?"

"Sam calm down."

She took in a few deep breaths.

"Better?" he asked

"I cannot believe you can turn into a cat."

"Well I couldn't believe you were a Mew at first either."

Sam smiled. "Yeah that was a shocker wasn't it."

"Yeah it was."

Sam then sat up and pulled her legs closer towards her. Elliot read the signs. He got up from the floor and sat opposite her. She crossed her legs and was about to fold her arms. When he grabbed then and held them within his embrace. Her eyes watched his cerulean blue eyes.

"Sam what is eating away at you?" he asked

"Nothing Ellie."

"So why was you asking Xenithix to leave people alone?"

Her eyes glazed over with tears. "I wish I could tell you. But I can't."

"Why?"

"Because even now I'm breaking the boundaries."

"Oh."

"Please don't be sad."

Elliot looked up from their hands into her eyes.

"I won't be sad if you don't want me to be."

"No I do not want you to be sad. I want you to be happy and to trust me."

"You know I trust you."

He rested his forehead against hers.

"I'll trust you even after the stars stop shinning."

"Thank you."

She then entwined her figures amongst his.

"You should really go back to sleep." Elliot the stated.

"But Ellie I cannot sleep when your here."

"I'll leave then."

"Ellie wait please don't leave me. I'm frightened."

"But Sam you need your sleep."

She blushed. "You could always sleep here. Like when we small."

"But Sam." He then withdrew his refusal, "Only this once."

Elliot got up from the bed. While Sam threw back the duvet and got her self comfortable under the sheet. The placed the duvet back over her. Elliot laid on top of these blankets. They laid on their sides so that they were facing one another. He placed a protective arm around her and started humming the song he use to sing to her when she was frightened. When Sam was only small. He then removed his arm for a moment to turn off the light. Then placed it back around her. She placed an arm around him as well. Elliot continually hummed the song over and over again.

"Ellie...I love you." she yawned


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the reviews from ****kankananime123**** and ****PapillondeGalloise****. Also another thanks for ****kankananime123 ****putting only under this starry sky into a C2 and also thanks to ****PapillondeGalloise ****for helping me write this chapter.**

**Chapter 18**

Sam's bedroom door opened. It was 6am. Her mother peered in to see how her daughter was. It seemed that since she had stopped working at the café she was very down. Surprise took over her, she felt as though she had gone back in time, as she saw both Sam and Elliot lying side by side. A smile pulled it self onto her face. She picked up a blanket and placed it over Elliot. The truth was her mother missed how her daughter and Elliot use to be when they were small. Seeing them the way they were now just brought back memories. She pulled out Sam's desk chair and sat down watching the pair. Every now and then Elliot would stroke back Sam's hair and then a smile would play at her lips.

"Hunni?" A male voice entered the room.

"Shh." She stated

Sam's father entered the room. With one quick glance at his wife he saw the two young lovers.

"Are they asleep?" He asked

"Yes."

"It brings back a lot of memories."

"Indeed."

"Come on before they wake up."

**7 am**

Elliot opened his eyes. He cursed himself for falling asleep. But then he remembered his promise. A sigh left his lips. How was he going to explain this to Wesley? A smile touched on his lips at the thought of his reaction.

"Ellie." A muffled voice filled his ears.

"Yes Sam." Elliot smiled

"I'm glad you stayed."

Only then did Elliot realise that there was something covering him.

"Sam…"

"Yes?"

"I think your parents know."

"What makes you say that?"

Elliot gaze went from her down at the blanket that was covering him. Sam's cheeks turned red as a tomato. She sat up and looked at her clock. Ten past seven it read. Panic filled Sam's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked

"I'm going to be late." She replied

"Late for what?"

"School."

"Sam it is a Sunday you don't have school today."

Sam blushed as realisation kicked in. Elliot the sat up so that they were now facing each other. He then ruffled her hair. Making her bed head look shoddier than what it was.

"Ellie." Sam screeched.

"What?" he replied trying to act innocently.

"You messed up my hair."

"Sam it was messed up already."

She put on a big puppy face on. Which made Elliot chuckle. For they hadn't been like this for many years. It was nice to see her smile and be as playful as he remembered her. She then placed him into her embrace. Surprise took over him but was soon washed away. He placed his arms around her.

"Why don't we go out today?" she suggested

"Just me and you?"

"Yep."

Her head then moved away from his chest and her grey eyes then meet his sapphire eyes. Elliot could see that the frighten child that filled her last night had left. Instead there was a new burning hope and strength. Which only left Elliot smiling inside and out.

**Later that day...**

Elliot stood watching Sam petting a small animal. Elliot thought that it would be fitting that he took her to the theme park with all the animal. Remembering that Sam use to love animals of all kinds. He wore an old grin that got locked away when Sam's happiness left her.

"Elliot look at how cute they are." Sam smiled extremely childlike. While holding a baby rabbit in front of his face.

"Yeah it is cute." He chuckled

"You don't think it is cute do you?"

"Well..."

Sam just chuckled. She put the small rabbit down.

"Come on lets go in the haunted house thingies that I saw on the way over here." Sam demanded

"Are you sure you'd be able to cope with it?" Elliot asked. Remembering the first time that he had taken Sam into a haunted house.

"Ellie I'm a big girl now. Plus I have seen scarier things than what is in there anyway."

"True."

Sam entwined her hand within Elliot's. She looked up at him smiling sheepishly. Elliot rolled his eyes. Then lead them towards the haunted house. They stopped just outside.

"No chickening out?" Elliot asked

"No chickening out." Sam replied.

"No ears popping out?" Elliot whispered into ear.

"They won't." She grinned

Elliot led them inside. He lead them around. He removed his hands form hers. When the lights went out. Sam knew that Elliot was most likely just trying to frighten her. Since he haven't had the trill of scaring her since she broke them apart. "I'll get my revenge." she smirked to her self. She jumped a mile out of her skin when the lights came on. She could feel her ears starting to pop out. So she wrapped her arms over her head. To hide them. Relief took over her when she saw a shadow. "That must be Elliot's." She stated. So she snuck towards the shadow getting ready to scare him. She jumped around the corner.

"RAWR!!" She shouted

"Ah my little kitty." the male said

Realistaion kicked in. This wasn't Elliot it was nothing like Elliot it is Xenithix


	19. Chapter 19

You know the drill. Sorry this chapter is so short. But please read and review. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 19

"Xenithix!!!" Sam said with her voice starting to trembling.

"Now, now my little kitty you know there is nothing to be afraid of." he smirked deviously.

She started to back away in fear. Before she knew it she had managed to walk up against a wall. He had succeeded in backing her into a corner. His hands gripped onto her shoulders tightly. Causing her to wince in pain. Which was written all over her face which only made him smirk.

"I have been waiting a long time." he spoke

"For what?" Sam winced

"This."

Xenithix then leaned in and placed a kiss onto her lips. Sam tried her hardest to push him off of her but the more she tried the harder his grip became on her shoulders. Her fists pounded on his torso. He finally moved away and then licked his lips.

"Better than I expected." he smirked slyly

"You monster." She cried

"Samantha!!!!" A new males voice could be heard from the distance.

"Ell...." Sam began to call back to the males call.

"Oh no you don't."

T.T/./^.^

"SAM!!! SAM!!!" Elliot called. He had been walking around this building for the last twenty minutes. Ever since he lost his hold on her and the lights went out it seemed as if something out of the ordinary was happen. As well as Sam's true fear as a child of haunted houses was coming true. "Where is she?" Elliot thought

**Meanwhile back at the Cafe...**

"Wesley where is Elliot it is not like him not showing his smug self." Zoë blabbed

"He's out." Wesley replied while placing a cake in the oven.(AN form now on all that is underlined is Wesley speaking)

"Since last night?" Zoe pressed.

The rest of the girls then grew a sudden interest in the conversation.

"With whom has he been out with all this time with?" Zoe then asked

"Sam of course Zoe who else do you think he'd spend so long with."

"Umm... I don't know."

"So how come Sam and Elliot are so close. They seem so different." Kiki asked

"Well their parents where good friends which passed onto them. Which is what their parents wanted."

"Oh. So how come you weren't suprised by how they became you know together so soon?" Bridget asked

"No for this is exactly what I've been waiting for."

"Why have you been waiting for it to happen?"

"Because it was...."

"Alien alert Alien Alert!" Mini mew announced.

"What now!!!!" Zoe complained

"Yes now." mini mew chanted.

BRING...... BRING. Renee put it on loud speaker.

"Wesley?" the voice asked

"Yes, Elliot what is it?" he replied

"Sam is missing."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Sam laid there on the cold, harsh flooring of the alien Xenithix hiding place on Earth. Unconscious held her firmly within its embrace. "I finally have you my princess. After waiting for many years for you to be mine." Xenithix smirked. While placing her raven ringlets away from her face. A smile was planted firmly upon his face. "Not long now my little kitty, not long."**

**Meanwhile**

Wesley and the rest of the mews ran about the park trying to find Elliot before he did something that was stupid. They had finally caught sight of him. They all ran as fast as humanly possible to try to catch up with him.

"Elliot...stop...slow down!!!" Zoë demanded.

"Elliot." Wesley then shouted at him in a demanding voice.

Elliot stopped in his tracks and faced the fast approaching group. He seemed lost and close to breaking down in Wesley's eyes.

"What happened?" Zoë asked

"The lights went out and she was gone." Elliot explained. His voice was shaky in parts. 

His eyes started darting around the place.

"Elliot stop that you'll be cross eyed other wise." Zoë then stated

"Elliot you haven't been this jumpy in ages what is bugging you?" Wesley then spoke up.

"I cannot shake the feeling that someone or something is watching us." he replied

That was when his gaze locked onto a certain part of the sky. "There." Elliot stated. Everyone stared up at what Elliot was staring at. 

"Elliot there is nothing there!" Zoë stated.

"There is something there." he spoke harshly.

The part that they where looking at started to shake viciously until a figure became visible. 

"Dren!" Zoë shrieked.

"Ahh my little kitty my, my you haven't changed a bit since I last saw you." he smirked

Zoë cheeks just turned crimson.

"Don't worry I'm not here for you this time Zoë." Dren then stated, "I'm here for prince Xenithix. For you see it is time that the prince comes home."

"PRINCE!" Zoë blurted

"Yes prince. Who happens to be spending to long waiting around here for a mew."

"Sam."

"Yes that is her. The sooner he leaves her the better."

"What do you mean the sooner he leaves her?"

"Well you see my little kitten do you honestly think I was the first alien as you call us to fall in love with your kind?"

"Yes."

"Well your wrong. Prince Xenithix has been watching Sam since she became a Mew waiting for her to become an age of marriage within our race."

It then all started to make sense to Elliot. That is why Sam had been acting weird recently. She was protecting them from getting hurt but in the process getting hurt her self. That was also why she wanted to work alone so that no one would get in between her fight to stay here free from Xenithix. 


	21. Chapter 21

Ok guys before you read this chapter and get all confused i want to point out that this is a flash back chappie

Chapter 21

**Flashback (AN i put it here in case you didn't read the top)**

**Sam had her ears and tail had just popped out before her own parents as well as Elliot's parents. She slowly approached the mirror. She stared at her self refusing to accept that it was her reflection. She raised her arms very slowly. Until finally her hand embraced the velvet like ears. At first she jumped in realisation that they were real and then a smile for some reason grew on her face.**

"**Are they real?" she asked**

"**Yes." Dr Grant replied**

"**HUH I have a tail."**

"**Yes you do."**

"**Cool."**

"**But Sam."**

"**Yes."**

"**You have to keep all of this a secret even from Elliot ok?"**

"**But why for Elliot? He is my bestest of friends."**

"**Because Sam you might scare him and we don't want that do we?"**

"**No."**

"**Sam would you like to learn how to fight?"**

**There was a brief pause as Sam stood there think.**

"**Yep so then i can protect Elliot against those who hurt him."**

"**Sam are you sure?" her mother asked**

"**Yes mammie." she replied**

**Many days later**

**Sam walked out side on her own to get some fresh air and to feel the calm cool breeze sweep through her. She felt that she needed it after some intense training. **

"**Why hello there little kitten." a male voice filled her ears. It was strange but warming to her.**

"**Hi." she smiled. Looking in all directions trying to find where this male was.**

"**So what is your name?" he asked**

"**Sam. What's yours? and where are you?"**

"**Hello Sam I'm Prince Xenithix. And I'm by here see." He appeared at the bottom of the tree. Sam ran up towards him.**

"**WOW you have big ears like me see." She pulled back her hair to show him.**

"**I know."**

"**Have you been watching me?"**

"**No"**

"**You have liar liar pants on fire."**

"**Sam you have to whisper."**

"**Why?"**

"**Because Sam the people you are with don't like me."**

"**Oh...Can we play a game?"**

"**Yes what is it you want to play?"**

"**Princess and Prince's."**

"**Can you tell me how you play it?"**

**Sam sat there explaining the whole game to Xenithix until he understood it.**

**For many days this happened Xenithix would come and play with Sam every time she was alone. That was until one day. Dr Grant was helping her with some of the martial art moves that she didn't quite understand how to do. When a deafening alarm wet off. It was hurting Sam's sensitive ears. Dr Grant carried her outside that is where the large snake like parasite was awaiting for them.**

"**Sam you know all the fighting moves i taught you this" he pointed at the parasite, "Is what you must fight if you want to protect Elliot."**

"**Ok." Sam replied with fright taking over her.**

**Dr Grant placed her onto her feet and then he ran back into the burning building to rescue his wife. While Sam went to start fighting the creature. But the more she tried to place a blow onto it the more she was getting hit by this creature. Her little body hit the concrete floor. She screamed out in pain.**

"**Sardon what are you doing?" came Prince Xenithix voice. Sam forced her eyes open to see Xenithix holding her in his arms.**

"**I'm protecting you from her. You obviously don't think that a human girl is someone you should marry do you????" Sardon said**

"**I'll deal with you later Sardon."**

**With a flick of his hand Sardon had disappeared. Sam gaze then hit the Grants home. Fear, anger and hurt hit her all at once as she saw the building was up in smoke. Elliot's shouting filled Sam's ears. It the went silent as the monster that she was suppose to kill roared. Xenithiz sad some words that she hadn't heard before and did not understand. With that the parasite got engulfed by the flames.**

"**Prince Xenithix I have to go to Elliot." Sam stated**

"**I'm sorry Sam but I cannot allow that to happen."**

**Within a blink of an eye they had vanished from the Grants home into Sam's bedroom.**

"**Prince Xenithix take me back I want to be with Elliot." Sam cried**

"**I cannot do that Sam."**

**Realisation kicked in to Sam.**

"**Your people killed Elliot's parents."**

"**Sam don't jump to conclusions."**

"**But it is true I saw you."**

"**Sam." He went to wrap her into his embrace.**

"**Go away Xenithix I don't wanna play or see you any more.**

"Ever since then Prince Xenithix has followed her and tried to make sure she was happy from that point on. But then you mew and he got in the way. And that is when this big mess started. It is all your fault that our Prince fell for a human and now look what has happened." Dren threw his arms in the air, "He is going to try to marry her and make her queen of our people. Which is an outrage. All of this mess because of your parents medalling." Dren explained pointing at Elliot in the right times.

Two figure likes vibrations then aperared followed by Sardon and Tarb.

"Tarb!" Kiki smiled

"Kiki." Tard smiled

"Dren we have found them." Sardon then stated


	22. Chapter 22

Hey here come the next chapter! Yay

Chapter 22

Sam eyes fluttered open fear took over. As she saw Xenithix smug smile and she felt his hand run through her hair like it use to. She tried to move but she couldn't.

"Calm down my little kitty." he smiled

"Xenithix leave me go." Sam replied in a panic

"So I can leave you with him. Where he has a chance of hurting you. No."

"But Xenithix."

"Sam I'm going to make you a princess like you deserve to be."

"But."

"I saw it Sam you got hurt. You should never be hurt."

"Xenithix that is the whole point of life. People get hurt in all types of ways all the time and nothing can stop that not even you."

"I know you do..."

"So why do you keep on running from me?"

"Because Xenithix..."

"Because what Sam."

"I'm confused."

"About what Sam."

His figures ran through her hair then across her cheek leaving her cheek tingle and a slight blush creeping up on them

"My feelings."

"INTRUDERS...INTRUDERS...!" the ship cried

There was a vigorous shimmer and then lots of figures appeared.

"So the lost soldiers found their way back to their true master." Xenithix smirked

"I see you still cannot seem to let go of that human." Sardon smirked

"Well you three cannot say much can you." Xenithix replied an even bigger smirk playing on his face. Xenithix then sat Sam up in his lap.

"Look my little kitty we have visitors." he smiled

"Sam!" Elliot shouted. But she took no recognition. She seemed like a large sleeping rag doll.

"What have you done to her?" Elliot shouted

"I have done nothing she is just sleeping." Xenithix replied

"Prince Xenithix do you think that taken a human girl as a bride is the moral thing to do? Especially if she hasn't consented to it?" Dren questioned

A pout appeared on his face. Only then did Zoe see the diffrence in looks between Dren and Xenithix. Xenithix had these big blue eyes. With his raven short spiked hair showed more personality to him compared to the others. His clothes where a lot darker. If he was to be human he would be very good looking. Sam's eyes started to reopen for the second time that hour.

"Xenithix what just happened?" she asked

"Nothing." he smiled weakly at her.

Then brushed back some of her hair with his hand. This hurt Elliot very deeply. She then wrapped her arms around him. Embracing him into a hug.

"Sam!" Dren shouted. She jumped.

"It's alright." Xenithix whispered

She then faced Dren that was when she saw Elliot her whole face lit up at the sight of him.

"Sam do you consent to being with Xenithix your whole life?" Dren asked

Sam bit the inside of her lip. Her confused feelings twisted knots into her stomach. She turned to face Xenithix. "Xenithix." she smiled

"Yes." he smiled weakly at her.

"I do love you but...."

"But what?"

Elliot was more than hurt he was also taken back for he didn't expect that Sam held the same feeling for Xenithix as he had for her.

"Xenithix I love Elliot more." Sam smiled

"Oh..." he replied

"Please don't be up set."

"As long as your happy that all that really matters."

Sam placed a small kiss onto his cheek. Then threw her arms around him.

"I knew it wasn't you who killed Elliot's parents. Do you forgive me for accusing you?" she whispered into his ear.

"Yes." he replied

She removed her embrace from him and stood up.

"Remember Sam I'm always looking out for you." he spoke.

" I know." she smiled.

He then stood up and took her hand. He walked her to Elliot. He faced the person who had won Sam.

"Look after her or else." Xenithix stated.

"Xenithix."

He took Elliots hand and placed Sam's into it.

"If anything goes wrong Sam I'll be here for you my princess." Xenithix smiled

"What no fights no fighting over her?" Tard asked

"No. Tard no fighting if Sam doesn't want to be with me yet then there is no point fighting it will just pushes her further away." Xenithix smiled.

"Aw this is so sweet." Kiki smiled.

"Sam."

"Yes Xenithix?"

"When ether your lonely or upset press this and I'll come find you."

"Thanks Xenithix."

"Bye Sam."

"Bye."

With a swift movement of Xenithix hand he transported the mews, Elliot and Sam back onto Earth.

"So are you going to return home with us your highness?" Dren asked

Xenithix faced Dren. "I may of let her go to him but I'm not leaving this game just yet." he smirked

AN I bet you lot didn't expect all that to happen!!!!

^.^


	23. Chapter 23

Dedicated to kankananime123 and PapillondeGalloise. Who both have given me ideas through out this story and have reviewed this story and numerous occasions.

Chapter 23.

Wesley awaited in the spot that Dren had told him to impatiently he always hated not knowing what was going on. There was a quick flash of light then everyone appeared. Relief swept over him. Especially when he saw Sam. Wesley ran up to the group but then soon slowed down as soon as he picked up some tension that was arising within the group of teens.

"What happened?" Wesley asked

"Nothing much." Renee answered.

Wesley looked over to Sam and Elliot. They where no longer holding hands in fact they no longer stood close to each other. Fear aroused within Wesley where the couple parents wishes so hard to make reality.

"Sam is everything alright? he didn't hurt you did he?" Wesley asked

"Wesley don't be daft he would never hurt here." Elliot spoke coldly.

"Elliot I cannot help how I feel alright." Sam snapped

"But you could have told us about him then we wouldn't have gotten in a muddle."

"He has a name and Xenithix was my problem no one else's." she paused, "But I'm glad you came to get me."

"You two stop it!" Bridget shouted.

Silence took over the group. Both Sam and Elliot faced her.

"Elliot so what she has had feelings for other so have you remember and any way you should be thankful that she picked you. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Bridget demanded.

"Bridget do not get involved." Elliot snarled

"Elliot don't snarl at Bridget please." Sam pleaded with a soft voice. She reached to touch his hand but decided against it, "Elliot it is alright to be upset but please can you bring it up when we are alone instead of making a scene." she looked at him dead on into his eyes, "Elliot it is alright to be jealous."

"I'm not jealous." he mumbled under his breath

"Elliot it is understandable. After all he was the only one who was there for me during the time I wasn't allowed to see you. Heck Xenithix was always there for me when you weren't around and you cannot stop how you end up feeling. But all the time I was with him I always thought of you." Sam looked for any sign of emotion upon Elliot face to be greeted by not a change at all anger had consumed his face. It then softened he approached Sam and wrapped her up into his warm embrace. Sam let her tears stream down her face. She hated to fight with Elliot. The clouds then gave out. Not one of them had noticed the grey clouds that had formed above them.

"Come on everyone lets get back to the cafe." Wesley stated

Later on

Everyone was wrapped in a warm towel sipping at their hot drinks. Elliot made Sam sit upon his lap holding her within his embrace although Sam held her towel firmly around her self Elliot also wrapped her in his along with him self. Bridget then didn't see Elliot how she had seen him. He would only ever show his soft and gentle side for one person. Sam. Bridget knew she never stood a chance with or with out Sam around. But she was happy to see the two together she knew that they were well suited and would back down. Wesley smiled at the scene before him it seemed like everyone had forgotten the argument that was held here many days ago. He took a sip from his drink in attempt to hide some of his emotions that was starting to pour out of him. Elliot nuzzled Sam's neck causing her to laugh as it tickled her. Wesley remembered how the two was acting when he was told about the whole reason why they would see each other everyday.

"Wesley are you alright?" Kiki asked

"I'm fine." Wesley smiled

"You seem distracted though."

"You can get easily distracted when surrounded by happiness."

"Why have you been waiting for Sam's and Elliot's relationship?"

Wesley looked over to the playful two to make sure that they weren't paying attention. The other girls picked up where this conversation was going. So they all huddled around Wesley quietly making sure not to catch Elliot's or Sam's attention.

"Yeah Wesley why ? Because you seemed concerned when they where fighting in the park?" Zoe asked

"I picked that up as well why Wesley?" Corina asked

Sam then placed her chin onto Elliot's shoulder.

"Their talking about us?" Sam whispered

"I know Sam I'm listing to them also." Elliot whispered back."Well wouldn't you be concerned when the promise you where made to keep was starting to come undone at the seems." Wesley stated.

Sam got up off of Elliot's lap and he rose to his feet also. They both approached the group.

"What is it your hiding Wesley?" Elliot asked. The mews jumped at the sound of his voice behind them.

"Elliot Sam do you both know why your parents threw you both together at a young age?" Wesley asked

"Wesley that is simple they where friends and thought that it would be nice if we both became friends also." Sam replied

"That partly Sam. The main reason is because they planned from your birth Sam..."

"Plan what Wesley?" Elliot asked. Not quite liking how this was going.

"Well they planned for you two to one day marry each other."

"You mean an arranged marriage?" Zoe asked

"Yes." Wesley replied

Silence took over the cafe. As the piece of information and news registered with them. Sam and Elliot looked at each other. They were to be married to each other even if they didn't like each other. Elliot smiled weakly at Sam. Sam blushed. Both where thankful that there was strong feelings for the other.

**Wow I bet none of you expected that did you???? Well any way this is where I say that this is the end of Only Under This Starry Sky and also where I tell you that there shall be a sequel. This is where you the readers come in. I need suggestions for the title of the next one. You can either leave them in your review or leave it in a message. Any questions please message me. The best suggestion that will be picked out by me and my closet friends will be the winner and the next story dedicated to the person who suggested it. **

**Please leave a review**


End file.
